oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Clue scroll
A Clue scroll is a random reward from killing monsters or playing activities. You can only have one Clue scroll at a time, and you cannot receive a Clue scroll through Lootshare. Taking another Clue scroll from the floor is not possible if you already have one. Clue scrolls are the start of a Treasure Trail - a rewarding treasure hunt around RuneScape. Equipping a Ring of wealth increases the drop rate of Clue scrolls as of 15 March 2011. For help on solving a Clue scroll, see: Treasure Trails Guide. There are four different levels of Clue scrolls. Higher level Clue scrolls have a wider variety of rewards. Easy clue scroll (level 1) Easy clue scrolls are usually easy, short and without risk. These clues can be obtained as a drop from lower level monsters, pickpocketing H.A.M. members, or as a reward from the Evil tree, Shades of Mort'ton (activity), Caskets, or Miscellania. Medium clue scroll (level 2) Medium clue scrolls are slightly more complex, featuring coordinate clues (requiring a Sextant, Watch and Chart to complete). Killing Pyrefiends is the fastest way to obtain a level 2 clue. Another method of obtaining Medium clue scrolls for players who have access to fairy rings and the Protect from Melee prayer is to kill Abyssal Leaches in the Abyssal Area. With only 100 Life Points they are quick to kill and have spawns away from other agressive creatues in the Abyssal area which allows them to be easily AFKed, only requiring the player to top up their Prayer points when they get low or switching to a different spawn spot when they become unaggressive. Hard clue scroll (level 3) Hard clue scrolls are usually longer and harder. Coordinate clues will always summon a Zamorak wizard (inside the wilderness) or a Saradomin wizard (outside the wilderness). Both wizards use magic, while the Saradomin wizard can use poisonous melee. Level 3 clue scrolls are usually rewarding, since they include rune items, and the more expensive Treasure Trail rewards (such as Third age armour). Elite clue scroll (level 4) Elite clue scrolls were released on 4 August 2010. This Clue scroll can be obtained as a drop from various Boss monsters (GWD bosses, Dagannoth Kings, Kalphite queen, the Skeletal Horror, Bork and the Corporeal beast), metal dragons and Strykewyrms. . This level has the hardest and most exhausting clues, having the possibility to encounter a Guthix wizard that can poison whilst treasure hunting. The Elite Clues have three types of puzzles that cannot be encountered on a lower level. The Celtic knot, which may also be encountered, asks for patience to solve. The Compass challenge includes a compass pointing in the direction of the next clue, but without the distance. A Scan involves an orb that you need to scan the area with in order to find the next clue. List of clue scroll dropping monsters Rewards Main article: Treasure Trails Trivia *Players can get more than one Clue scroll on the ground a number of ways, for example by killing clue dropping monsters, but not picking the clues up, or by pickpocketing HAM members and dropping them. However players are only ever able to pick one clue up at a time. *If a player has gotten more than one clue scroll by the method above, you can complete both (or more) scrolls at the same time by doing one clue of a scroll then dropping it and then picking up the other. So it is also possible to have more than one reward caskets at one time. *If you have two (or more) reward caskets at the same time and open them both quickly, the first one will give you the reward while all the others will just give you a new clue scroll. *It is possible, though very uncommon, for the player to receive the same clue multiple times in a row, regardless of occurrence. *The Items Kept On Death shows that clues have a value of 1 coin. *The highest monster that drops a level 2 clue scroll is a Giant sea snake , with a level of 150. While Jellies are only level 78, they drop level 3 clues. Ankous drop level 3 clues as well, you can find them in level 4 of the Stronghold of Security . *If you die while doing a clue scroll, you will keep it automatically, unless you're in the Wilderness. *Jellies seem to be the best way to get hard clue scrolls; they are easy to kill and drop them quite commonly. References de:Hinweis-Schriftrolle fi:Clue scroll no:Clue Scroll nl:Clue scroll